


what are you thinking about?

by winterfalconwarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And in love, Boys In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, but he didn't, i guess, sam thought he died, they're in the sould world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalconwarrior/pseuds/winterfalconwarrior
Summary: “What are you thinking about?”, Bucky asked.“Nothing in particular. About being here. About how we're gonna get away from here. About you”, he answered.Thanos won. People turned to dust. Sam and Bucky find each other in the soul stone. Thank god, it's easier when you have a buddy with you. But are they really just buddies?





	what are you thinking about?

**Author's Note:**

> man, this has been wild. I really haven't done something like this in ages, so bear with me, but I miss Sam and Bucky so much, so I figured, before endgame arrives, I'm gonna write about them. I feel like I could've done a lot better, but this is not the worst thing ever, I guess. I'm working on getting better at writing, so that's a start. I hope you enjoy having these idiots back, for a short amount of time at least.

He looked up, feeling like his body was giving up on him. No one was with him, which was good he figured. Suddenly he could hear someone calling for him. He knew that he should answer, tell the other person where he was, that he actually felt like dying. But he couldn't find the energy to call back, to tell them that he was fine, just tired, he would get up any minute now. His head fell back, his whole body seemed to weight a lot more all of the sudden, he fell back. His head was gonna hit the ground any second now. He heard the other person again, but he was so tired. Why was he so tired? He closed his eyes, prepared his body for colliding with the ground once more. But it never happened. After what felt like hours he opened his eyes again. Everything seemed the same, but he must have hit his head pretty hard in the end, because there was no way that the world had been so orange before without him noticing.   
All of the sudden, there was someone standing in his view. “Sam?”, the person was saying and he wished he could figure out who it was, but the world wasn't only orange all of the sudden, but also a lot brighter. “Sam”, the person said again and damn, he knew who he was, no need to repeat his name. The other one kneeled down in front of him. “Hey buddy, how are you feeling?”   
That was a good question. How was he feeling? He thought he was dying and now he wasn't? Or maybe he died and hadn't noticed yet? He was on earth, but at the same time he somehow wasn't?   
“Confused”, he answered, after a minute of silence. If he was dead, his mom would never know, he suddenly thought. Steve would never know. Bucky would never know. Hell, he needed so much more time with Bucky.   
“Hey, no need to cry. You're not alone, I'm right here. You're okay.” There was a hand on his shoulder, he was pulled into a hug, his head buried in the crock of the other person's neck. He felt so helpless. He shouldn't be here. He wasn't ready to see Riley again, even though Riley sounded so different. In fact, he sounded a lot like...   
“Bucky?”, Sam asked. “Yeah, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere”, Bucky said, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Sam's back. Sam's hands clutched at the back of Bucky's shirt. He wasn't alone. He wasn't dead. Or they were both dead. Oh god, were they both dead?  
“Are we dead?”, he asked, scared, but he needed to know. “I don't know”, Bucky leaned back and looked at Sam.   
“You don't know?”  
“I don't know. If we're dead, this isn't the worst I've ever had, if I'm being honest here”, Bucky grinned at him.  
“You're an asshole”, Sam said.  
“So I've been told. I have this one pal, you know? He tells me that I'm an asshole all the time, but he still keeps up with me, so I can't be that bad”, Bucky said with a shit eating grin.  
“Shut up, Buck. I love hanging out with you and you know it”, Sam groaned.   
It was silent after that. They were alone. Which, okay, they'd been alone before, but it was silent. There was not a single sound around them. There was not a single other person around them. Which was not the weirdest thing that had ever happened, they knew a bunch of super heroes after all, but still.  
Bucky sat next to Sam, his hand on Sam's. Sam should think about so many things right now. Where were they? How could they escape? What happened to the others? But the only thing on his mind was Bucky's hand on his. If heaven meant Bucky holding his hand in silence, maybe being here wasn't that bad after all. Maybe Bucky in heaven wanted him.   
“What are you thinking about?”, Bucky asked.  
“Nothing in particular. About being here. About how we're gonna get away from here. About you”, he answered. If heaven was a nice place, Bucky would just smile at him, because Bucky in heaven would want to be with him.  
“About me?”, Bucky all but smirked at him. Damn it.  
“Yes.”  
“I think a lot about you, did you know that?”, Bucky asked, looking at him with an open, almost vulnerable look in his eyes, “I think about you all the damn time, Sammy. It's not funny anymore. I think about you and your stupid wings and how scared I am every time you're up in the clouds. How you snark at me all the time, how you make me feel like the most normal human in the world. How you always burn the pancakes but still proceed to make them, what you look like when I pin you down when we spare, how pretty you are when you laugh, how bad I wanna be with you. I never stop thinking about you.”  
Sam just starred at him. Did that just happen?   
“Okay well, that's kinda awkward now”, Bucky pulled his hand back, “I would run, but given the situation, I can't, not really. So I'm just gonna...shit. That was so stupid, wasn't it? But you looked at me with something that looked a lot like love in your eyes and you said you were thinking about me, fuck sorry Sam, I just thought-”  
“I love you”, Sam heard himself say, stopping Bucky's rambling. They starred at each other for a moment, “I love you so much, it hurts. I love your stupid face and the way it lights up when your favorite song comes on. I love having your back on the field, I love making pancakes for you in the morning and I love that you pretend to eat the best pancakes in the world even though they have burned edges. I love when you get lost in your thoughts and dance through the kitchen like no one is watching. I love how you're always gentle, how you put blankets around me when we're watching a movie, I love how you know all the songs from Mamma Mia! and how you sing along even though you can't sing. I love falling asleep on your shoulder. God, I wish I could wake up next to you every single day, Buck.”  
Bucky's hand found Sam's again. Bucky's thumb drew small circles on Sam's palm.   
Sam looked at Bucky like he was his whole world. Which was ironic, since there really wasn't another person there, but still.   
“First of all, I'm a great singer”, Bucky said. Sam just punched his arm. “Second of all, I love you too”, Bucky whispered, looking down at their hands.   
It was Sam who guided his hand under Bucky's chin to lift his head so Bucky would look at him. Bucky cleared his throat, “So, wanna make out until the others come to save us?”   
“Way to kill the mood, Barnes”, Sam said, eyes shining bright.  
Bucky leaned in. “You still love me though”, he grinned, before his lips found Sam's. Sam kissed back like his life depended on it. Kissing Bucky felt like coming home. It was new and exciting, but on the other hand it was just something that felt save and welcoming and like something that he could do forever. 

Loving Bucky was so easy. Sam didn't know how long they'd been on this earth, but with Bucky by his side, he felt like he could stay there forever. Some time after they'd arrived, everything else showed up. They were at the Avengers compound all of the sudden. The word formed around them. It wasn't like he wasn't worried about the one's that were probably still fighting. Sometimes he woke up screaming, but Bucky was right next to him, soothing him until he felt like he could breathe again. Other times, Bucky silently sobbed in Sam's shirt while Sam rubbed circles onto his back. The compound made them miss the team, made them even more worried. But they knew that they couldn't change anything, so they took care of each other, they tried to distract each other. It felt like weeks, they were making out in the living room, “As long as we're alone, no one can say a damn thing about this, Wilson”, Bucky had said when Sam said that they couldn't do that, when something suddenly seemed different. Sam couldn't figure out what it was and he honestly didn't really wanted to. Sitting in Bucky's lab was more then enough and the world around them was silent and empty anyway, there couldn't be a single thing to worry about. Right?

“I cant believe it took you being fucking dead to figure out what was going on between you two, dear god”, Steve said, leaning against the door frame. Sam nearly jumped out of his skin and if it wasn't for Bucky's quick reflexes, he would've been on the floor. “Jesus Christ, Rogers”, Bucky breathed, holding Sam close, “where the fuck have you been all the time? How can you be here all of the sudden?”   
“I wanted to give you space, seeing that you two were busy with each other”, Steve said, grinning while Bucky threw one of the couch cushions at him, “also”, he picked the cushion up, “I was kinda busy, with saving the world and all that. Turning back time, killing a titan, not dying on the way, bringing everyone back. You're welcome, by the way.”  
Natasha walked past Steve and grinned at them. The whole team entered the room, one after another. They seemed tired. The room filled with people and Sam looked at Bucky. His boyfriend seemed like he wanted to run. Sam leaned over, “Wanna get out of here?”, he asked. Bucky nodded. Sam took his hand, intertwined their fingers and pulled him up. When they passed Steve, he smiled at them. “I'm glad you've worked it out”, he said, a soft smile on his lips. “We missed you”, Sam told him, “we missed you so much, we were worried.”   
“It all worked out in the end”, Steve said, looking back at the team, “it somehow always does.”


End file.
